Although it often can be fun and rewarding to raise and care for turtles and tortoises, one of the problems of raising turtles and especially tortoises is that they often require to be washed and/or bathe. It is noted that because turtles and tortoises absorb moisture through their skin to prevent dehydration, the term bathe or bathing also pertains to soaking in water which turtles and tortoises need to do ranging from daily intervals to most of the time. The problem with washing and bathing turtles and tortoises is that the turtles and tortoises often urinate and leave feces droppings during their time in the water which is why it is often undesired and unsanitary to place the turtles and tortoises in a household sink or tub for washing and bathing.
One solution to the above problem is to let the turtles and tortoises bathe in a separate container. However, the aforementioned is also undesirable as the pet owner usually has to come into contact with the dirty water in order to remove the turtles and tortoises from the container. In addition, it can also be a messy proposition in removing the dirty water from the container and cleaning the out container.